poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain
''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain ''is an upcoming sequel of Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot One year since the events of the first film, Derek and Odette's anniversary is interrupted by the dangerous vandalism of Knuckles, minion of the evil sorcerer Clavius. It is revealed that Clavius was the former partner in crime of the villain Rothbart; they conquered the Forbidden Arts together until Rothbart drove Clavius underground after betraying their partnership. Clavius now wants to claim the magical orb of the Forbidden Arts that is located somewhere in Swan Lake castle, which has become Derek and Odette's new home. Clavius has Knuckles perform acts of vandalism in the kingdom that keep Derek busy and make him neglect both Odette and Uberta. On Uberta's birthday, she is abducted by Clavius, who wants to use her as leverage. When Derek sets out to rescue his mother, Clavius sneaks into Swan Lake castle, where he locks Odette in a tower and then goes after the orb himself. Bridget, who was once Rothbart's accomplice but has joined the side of good, recognizes Clavius and knows that he is after the Forbidden Arts. She takes Speed, Puffin, and Jean-Bob into the catacombs under the castle where they find the orb first. After claiming the orb, they race back upstairs and free Odette. Odette knows now that Derek is heading into a trap, but Puffin cannot fly because his tail has been injured by Knuckles, so she convinces Bridget to use the orb to change her into a swan. Once transformed, Odette flies off to warn Derek. Clavius stumbles upon the remaining group and a chase ensues. Clavius eventually obtains the orb, and locks Bridget and the animals in the watery dungeon, although they later manage to escape. Meanwhile, Odette reaches Derek in time to save him from falling into a pit of quicksand. Racing back to the castle, Odette and Derek see Clavius escaping in his hot-air balloon, from which Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob are secretly clinging to in the hopes of being able to regain the orb. Derek and Odette follow the balloon to Clavius' volcano lair. Knuckles tries to stop them, and after a fight, Knuckles falls into the lava pool beneath the volcano. Clavius celebrates his regaining the Forbidden Arts again, but Derek arrives and the animals free Uberta from her prison. During the fight, Jean-Bob jumps on Clavius' head to stop him from delivering a killing blow to Derek, and Jean-Bob is killed when he is thrown off. Derek gets his hands on the orb, and the group rushes to escape in Clavius' balloon. Clavius tries to stop them, and during the struggle the orb is dropped. The orb shatters, causing an eruption. Clavius dies in the resulting eruption, but everyone escapes. Later, everyone is at Swan Lake, waiting for the moon to rise on Odette, who is waiting on the surface with Jean-Bob on her wing. When the moonlight touches Odette, she is transformed back to her human form and Jean-Bob is revived. The gang celebrate their victory and Uberta's birthday. The following day, a royal guest arrives at the castle, but Derek asks Rogers to take care of it, as he wishes to spend the day with Odette. The two share a kiss, enjoying their time together alone at last. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League (excluding Kronk, Zhane, Korra and her friends, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin), SpongeBob and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Sebastian, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Chanticleer and his friends, Aladar and his family, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Pete, Ursula, and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in this film. *Unlike BowserMovies1989 film Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time ''movies, ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Aladdin ''movies, the Mickey Mouse movies, the ''Looney Tunes ''movies, ''The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''Pinocchio, The Lion King ''movies, the ''Madagascar ''movies, the ''Scooby-Doo ''movies, ''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, Dinosaur, An American Tail films, Rock-A-Doodle, and The Little Mermaid. *Both The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain ''were released in 1997, the same year that ''The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters and The Jungle Book ''was re-released on home video. *This will be inspired by DisneyDaniel93 film ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Yru17 originally planned to be re-edit The Land Before Time/Swan Princess saga (including this sequel), but he eventually retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will ironically make the Pokemon/Swan Princess saga) will make The Land Before Time/Swan Princess saga instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Magical films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films